1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hand-held power tool embodied in the form of a rotary hammer and/or chisel hammer is already known, having a hand-held power tool housing and a transmission compartment that has at least one transmission element and is situated inside the hand-held power tool housing.